1. Field of Invention
The subject invention is generally related to impact absorbing equipment and is specifically directed to an improved impact absorbing system for protective gear including a fitting pad attached to an impact absorbing layer worn under a protective shell for providing protective equipment contoured to custom fit each individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The primary goal of the protective equipment is to protect the wearer, usually a person but possibly an animal or an inanimate object, against injury or against aggravation of a previous injury. Protective athletic equipment, such as shoulder pads, rib protectors and hip or thigh pads, are commonly worn by participants in many types of sports for protection from shock resulting from forceful contact with the ground or another participant.
Typically, protective "pads" include both an impact absorbing cushion layer and an overlying shell or shield constructed of a lightweight material such as molded plastic to provide means for dispersing the impact of an external force so that it may be more uniformly absorbed by the underlying cushion over a broad ares.
A common problem with protective gear is that it is bulky and often uncomfortable. An uncomfortable protective pad may interfere with a wearer's performance. Although it is possible to modify and mold protective pads to provide a better fit, this may significantly increase the cost of the pads, may significantly increase the overall weight, thickness or flexibility of the pads, and may sacrifice impact absorbing capability.
While pads commonly available are designed to optimally protect against impacts, they are not designed to fit the individual shape of each wearer. It is an object of the present invention to provide protective gear that is comfortable and avoids the disadvantages of a protective pad that does not fit well. There is need for an improved impact absorbing system which includes means for shaping the gear to more properly fit individual wearers for maximum comfort and protection, without significantly increasing the overall weight, thickness, flexibility or cost of the pads, and without sacrificing protection.